Exillyrik
__INDEX__ Exillyrik (lat. exilium Verbannung) in Deutschland bezeichnet, wie auch Exilliteratur allgemein, die Werke von Autoren, die gezwungen sind, ihre Heimat aus Gründen von politischer, rassistischer oder religiöser Verfolgung zu verlassen,ins Exil zu fliehen, bzw. aufgrund indirekter Anteilnahme oder aber auch durch Gefangenschaft dazu gezwungen sind, ins "innere Exil" zu gehen. In Exilgedichten, die als poetische Texte in Versform geschrieben sind, wird durch die sprachliche Verdichtung, in Kombination mit emotionalen, extremen, sachlichen bis biografischen Inhalten eine besondere Vertiefung und eine Annäherung an den Themenkomplex Exil möglich. Die Lyrik des Exils zeichnet sich durch ihre thematische, formale und sprachliche Vielfalt aus. Einige Exilgedichte dienen als Dokumentation von Geschichte, andere sind Liebesgedichten, Natur-, Appell- oder Schmähgedichten zuzuordnen. Nicht nur die Themen wie Krieg, Tod, Heimatverlust, Widerstand, Verfolgung oder Religion, auch die Motive wie Halt, Hoffnung, Trost, Trauer oder Wut zeigen die enorme Spannbreite und z.T. Gegensätzlichkeit von Exillyrik. In mehreren Bundesländern ist Exillyrik wiederholt Prüfungsthema beim Zentralabitur im Fach Deutsch. Zum Beispiel in Hamburg: 2013 und 2014. vgl.: Hamburger Bildungsserver Zur Analyse von Exillyrik eignet sich neben der Untersuchung von Inhalt, Form und Sprache, die Betrachtung von biographischem und historischem Hintergrund. Zu den bekanntesten deutschen Exillyrikern gehören Rose Ausländer, Bertolt Brecht, Heinrich Heine, Mascha Kaleko und Else Lasker-Schüler. Da die Wurzeln der Exillyrik zurück bis in die Antike reichen und Exillyrik somit ein immer wiederkehrendes Phänomen darstellt, welches sich aus der politischen Verfolgung und der biografischen Komponente der indirekt oder direkt betroffenen Schriftsteller zusammensetzt, gibt es auch im 21. Jahrhundert Exillyriker und Exillyrikerinnen. Die bekanntesten Dichter, die in Deutschland Exil fanden oder emigrierten, sind u.a. Cyrus Atabay, Yüksel Pazarkaya oder SAID. Die Gattung Exillyrik Zur Gattung der Exillyrik zählen vornehmlich Gedichte von Autoren, die aufgrund politischer Verfolgung, politischer Andersorientierung oder der Aussage ihrer Werke gezwungen waren, ins Ausland zu fliehen - ins Exil zu gehen. Doch zur Exillyrik gehören auch Werke von Autoren, deren innere Haltung aufgrund ähnlicher Gründe ebenfalls als "Flucht" zu werten ist, die allerdings nicht in ein anderes Land, sondern ins "innere Exil" flohen. Exillyrik (wie parallel die Exilliteratur) kann als Gesamtphänomen betrachtet werden, das sich aus der politischen Komponente, der Verfolgung bestimmter politisch Orientierter, politisch engagierter oder ethnischer Gruppen und dem Verbot, bzw. der Zensur schriftstellerischer Werke entwickelt. Die Zeitspanne, in der Exillyrik verfasst wurde, zieht sich von der Antike bis ins 21. Jahrhundert. Die wohl größte Fluchtbewegung von Schriftstellern und künstlerisch Tätigen, lässt sich jedoch auf die NS-Zeit 1932-1945 datieren. Der Neubeginn der Heimat gestaltete sich für die meisten Exillyriker sehr schwierig. Die Sprache, in der sie sich früher einst so frei bewegt hatten und mit der sie oftmals ihren Lebensunterhalt erstritten, nützte den Autoren in den meisten Exilländern aufgrund der Andersprachigkeit nur wenig. Viele richteten sich daher in ihrer Muttersprache an eine aufgrund der Zensur und der Bücherverbrennungen verschwindend geringe und sich weiter dezimierende Leserschaft im Heimatland, teils um den Schrecken des Erlebten zu verarbeiten, teils mit dem Appell zur Abkehr von der politischen Haltung des Regimes oder der Regierung. Die Werke der Exilliteratur thematisieren daher sowohl Vergangenheit als auch Gegenwart, z.T. auch Zukunft. So lassen sie sich daher in verschiedene Etappen einteilen, die wohl den Weg der meisten ins und im Exil bildeten: Die vorausgegangenen politischen Gründe für die Flucht, die Flucht selbst, der Neustart in einem fremden Land, das Heimweh und die Sehnsucht nach der verlorenen Heimat. Vgl. hierzu Emmerich, W.: Einleitung, in Wolfgang Emmerich und Susanne Heil: "Lyrik des Exils" (Anthologie), Reclam, Stuttgart 1985, S.24-25, 33. Autobiographische Hintergründe lassen sich in vielen Fällen durch Parallelen im Lebenslauf belegen. "Doch Gedichte aus dem Exil sind nicht nur Gedichte über das Exil." Vgl. hierzu Emmerich, W.: Einleitung, in Wolfgang Emmerich und Susanne Heil: "Lyrik des Exils" (Anthologie), Reclam, Stuttgart 1985. S.25 Auch wenn das naheliegendste Thema der Exillyrik, die Erfahrung des Exils selbst, oft behandelt wird, gehen die Themen weit über das subjektive Erleben hinaus. Die Gattung zeichnet sich durch ihre Vielfalt aus. Einerseits fällt häufig die bildhafte, durch Metaphern und Symbole geprägte Sprache auf, mit der versucht wird, das Grauen (z.B. Holocaust) in Worte zu fassen, indem beispielsweise Natur- oder Landschaftsbilder zum Vergleich herangezogen werden. Andererseits tauchen immer wieder alltagssprachliche und realistische Beschreibungen auf. Insgesamt sind in der Exillyrik also von freien reimlosen Prosagedichten und schnörkellosen Aufzählungen, über ironische Liedtexte und klangvolle Sonetten bis zu poetischen Naturgedichten sehr viele Untergenres vertreten. Geschichte der deutschen Exillyrik Die Verfolgung missliebiger Personen, unter anderem auch von Schriftstellern und Künstlern, die, nach dem Verständnis der Nazis, schädliches Gedankengut verbreiteten, begann kurz nach der Machtergreifung der Nationalsozialisten 1933. Die Nationalsozialisten begannen mit der Säuberung der deutschen Kultur. Aufgrund der schwarzen Listen und der Bücherverbrennungen verschwanden Bücher regimekritischer Autoren aus dem Sortiment des Buchhandels, den Büchereien und aus den Verlagsprogrammen. Insgesamt haben weit über 2000 im weiteren Sinn literarisch wirkende Männer und Frauen, die aufgrund ihrer Werke verfolgt wurden, Deutschland verlassen. Unter ihnen befanden sich fast alle damals international bekannten Autoren. Bei der Literatur in der Zeit des Nationalsozialismus fand in Bezug auf die drei literarischen Gattungen Epik, Drama und Lyrik Exilprosa die meiste Beachtung. Exilautoren Als Exilautor oder Autor des Exils wird eine im schriftstellerischen Bereich tätige Person bezeichnet, die aufgrund politischer Verfolgung, der Zensur oder Vernichtung ihrer Werke, so wie einer dadurch ausgehenden Gefahr für Leib und Leben, zur Flucht ins Exil oder zur inneres Exil gezwungen ist. Die meisten Exilautoren gab es daher zur Zeit des NS-Regime. Exillyriker sind demnach Autoren, die unter eben genannten Umständen, poetische Texte verfassen. In ihren Gedichten versuchen sie, die Schrecken der Zeit zu dokumentieren, das Erlebte zu verarbeiten, aber auch Protest und Kritik zu äußern, sowie zu einem Umdenken in der zurückgelassenen Heimat zu bewegen. Auch die eigenen Gefühle, wie Heimatlosigkeit, Heimweh, Einsamkeit und die Hürden des Neustarts werden häufig thematisiert. Doch auch das Schreiben an sich wird für viele Autoren des Exils zu einer weiteren Form des Exils, da die eigenen Gedanken und Gefühle oft aufgrund fehlender Sprachkenntnisse nicht ausgedrückt werden können und der übliche Weg sich mittzuteilen, im Schreiben in der bekannten Sprache lag. Während des Zweiten Weltkriegs verdeutlichte die schwindend geringe Leserschaft in der Heimat den meisten Exillyrikern zudem, auf welch verlorenem Posten sie standen. Die insgesamt auswegslose Situation war auch der Grund, warum viele der ins Exil geflohenen Autoren Selbstmord begingen. Die Flucht hatte ihnen die Heimat geraubt, in den fremden Landen verstand man sie nicht und sah sie oft nicht als Künstler an, in der Heimat wollte man nichts von ihnen wissen, alles was ihr bisheriges Leben ausgemacht hatte existierte nicht mehr. Auch die Rückkehr nach dem Ende der NS-Zeit gestaltete sich schwierig, da die Heimkehrenden nicht als Opfer des Nazi-Regimes begriffen wurden, sondern vielmehr als aus Feigheit Geflohene gesehen wurden. Vgl. hierzu Müller, Herta. *spiegel.de Ihre Gedichte fanden weitestgehend erst Jahrzehnte nach Ende des Zweiten Weltkriegs Anerkennung und Akzeptanz, dennoch ist ihre Geschichte auch heute zum Teil noch recht in Vergessenheit geraten. Es folgt eine Übersicht von bekannten Exillyrikern mit aussagekräftigen Kurzbiografien, welche die Eckdaten in Bezug auf Flucht, Emigration, Umzüge, Reisen oder die Gründe für das [Exil, sowie einige namenhafte Werke aufzeigen. Rose Ausländer Rose Ausländer (11. Mai 1901 in Czernowitz, Österreich-Ungarn; † 3. Januar 1988 in Düsseldorf; geborene Rosalie Beatrice Scherzer) war eine aus der Bukowina stammende deutsch- und englischsprachige Lyrikerin. Sie wanderte insgesamt zwei Mal in die USA aus. Ihr Leben war, für Exilanten typisch, geprägt von Reisen und ständigen Umzügen. Bereits 1916 floh sie während des Ersten Weltkriegs mit ihrer Familie vor den anrückenden russischen Truppen nach Budapest, Wien folgte. Während des späteren Studiums in Wien lernte sie ihren Freund und künftigen Ehemann Ignaz Kaufmann kennen, mit dem sie 1921 in die USA auswanderte, wo sie ihn heiratete. Die Ehe mit Ignaz Ausländer wurde später geschieden, doch behielt Rose ihren Nachnamen als Künstlernamen bei. 1939 kehrte sie in ihre Heimat zurück, um die kranke Mutter zu pflegen, von dort aus besuchte sie nicht nur Wien, sondern auch verschiedene deutsche Städte. Angesichts der politischen Verhältnisse wanderte sie jedoch noch im selben Jahr erneut in die USA aus. In den darauf folgenden Jahren kehrte sie mehrfach nach Deutschland und Österreich zurück, lebte in Wien und Düsseldorf. Berühmte Werke waren u.a.: * Bis an den Nagelmond * Bruder im Exil * Biografische Notiz Johannes R. Becher ' Johannes Robert Becher ' (* 22. Mai 1891 in München; † 11. Oktober 1958 in Ost-Berlin war Dichter, Minister für Kultur, sowie Präsident des Kulturbundes der DDR. Becher war der Sohn eines Oberlandesgerichtspräsidenten. Er studierte 1911 Medizin und Philosophie in Berlin und München. Von 1918-1919 lebte er in Jena und wurde dort für seine expressionistische Lyrik bekannt. Seit 1917 war er Mitglied der USPD und seit 1918 der KPD. 1927 veröffentlichte Becher seinen Gedichtband „Der Leichnam auf dem Throne“ und seinen Roman „Levisite“ oder „Der einzig gerechte Krieg“ und wurde daraufhin wegen Landesverrat angeklagt, jedoch nach dreitägigen Protesten der ansässigen Bevölkerung wieder auf freien Fuß gesetzt. In der Nacht des Reichstagsbrandes 1933 floh Becher in die Tschechoslowakei und von dort weiter nach Frankreich. 1935 migrierte er in die Sowjetunion. In Moskau war er Chefredakteur der Zeitung der Internationalen Literatur“ 1945 kehrte er nach Ost-Berlin zurück. Becher war Mitbegründer des Kulturbunds zur demokratischen Erneuerung Deutschlands. Von 1954 bis zu seinem Tod an war er in der DDR Minister für Kultur. Berühmte Werke waren u.a.: * Exil * Oberbayrische Hochebene * Tübingen oder Die Harmonie * Das Holzhaus VII * Abendlied nach Matthias Claudius * Tränen des Vaterlands Anno 1937 * Das Sonett * Verwandlung der Natur * Café Stefanie * Gräber im Weltkrieg Bertolt Brecht Bertolt Brecht (auch Bert Brecht; gebürtig Eugen Berthold Friedrich Brecht; * 10. Februar 1898 in Augsburg; † 14. August 1956 in Ost-Berlin), war ein bedeutender deutscher Dramatiker und Lyriker. Bertolt Brecht war Sohn eines Fabrikdirektors. Ab 1917 studierte er Literatur, Philosophie und Medizin in München. Brecht hatte Verbindungen zum Augsburger Arbeiter- und Soldatenrat, sowie Kontakt zur literarischen Szene Münchens. Auch an den Münchener Kammerspielen arbeitete er unter dramaturgischen Aspekt mit. 1922 hatte er seine erste Bühneninszenierung „Trommeln in der Nacht“ und erste Buchpublikation „Baal“. 1923 lernte er seine spätere Frau Helene Weigel kennen und im darauf folgenden Jahr ließ er sich zunächst in Berlin nieder. Bis 1926 war Brecht Dramaturg bei Max Reinhardt am Deutschen Theater. 1928 wurde seine Dreigroschenoper zum größten Theatererfolg der Weimarer Republik. Am 28. Februar 1933, einen Tag nach dem Reichstagsbrand, emigrierte er über Prag, Wien, Zürich und Paris nach Dänemark. Von August 1933 bis März 1938 befand Brecht sich in der Nähe von Svenborg und reiste nach Paris, Moskau und New York. Zusammen mit Lion Feuchtwanger und Willi Bredel gab er die Zeitschrift „Das Wort“ heraus. 1939 reiste er weiter nach Stockholm und im April 1940 nach Helsinki. 1941 emigrierte er nach Los Angeles. In Santa Monica wirkte er bei Hollywood-Filmarbeiten mit und arbeitete weiter an anderen Stücken. 1947 hatte Brecht ein Verhör vor dem „Committee on Un-American Activities“, danach reiste er nach Paris und dann nach Zürich, wo er sich ein Jahr lang aufhielt. Im Oktober 1948 Übersiedlung nach Ost-Berlin. 1949 eröffnete er das Berliner Ensembles. 1950 nahm Brecht die österreichische Staatsbürgerschaft an und leistete bis zu seinem Tode 1950 intensive Theaterarbeit. Gedichte zum Exil von Bertolt Brecht sind unteranderem: * Kälbermarsch * Die Bücherverbrennung * Frühling 1938 '' * ''Das Lied vom Anstreicher Hitler * Zufluchtsstätte * Über die Bezeichnung Emigranten * Exil * Die Landschaft des Exils * Hollywood-Elegien * Deutschland * An einen befreundeten Dichter * Über Kleists Stück „Der Prinz von Homburg“ * Besuch bei den verbannten Dichtern * Schlechte zeit für Lyrik * Vom Sprengen des Gartens * Fragen * Ein Film des Komikers Chaplin * Zum Freitod des Flüchtlings W.B. * Heimkehr des Odysseus * 1940 * Kinderkreuzzug * Sommer 1942 * Hakenkreuz und Double Cross * Rückkehr * Epistel an die Augsburger * Deutschland 1945 * Wahrnehmung Hermann Hakel Hermann Hakel (* 12. August 1911 in Wien; † 24. Dezember 1987 ebenda) war ein österreichischer Lyriker, Erzähler, Redakteur, Herausgeber und Übersetzer. Er war jüdischer Herkunft, jedoch unter Christen aufgewachsen. 1939 flüchtete er aufgrund der politischen Verfolgung von Jüdinnen und Juden nach Italien und kehrte erst 1947 wieder nach Wien zurück. Berühmtes Werk: * '' Jüdisches Kind '' Heinreich Heine Christian Johann Heinrich Heine (*13. Dezember 1797 als Harry Heine in Düsseldorf, Herzogtum Berg; † 17. Februar 1856 in Paris) war als Dichter, Schriftsteller und Journalist tätig. Er studierte in Bonn, Göttingen und Berlin. Wegen seiner jüdischen Herkunft, seiner nicht akzeptierten politischen Einstellung und der dadurch drohenden politischen Verfolgung, übersiedelte er am 1. Mai 1831 aus Hamburg nach Paris. Zu seinen wichtigsten Werken gehören : * Die schlesischen Weber * Loreley * Deutschland.Ein Wintermärchen Mascha Kaléko Mascha Kaléko (gebürtig Golda Malka Aufen, * 7. Juni 1907 im galizischen Chrzanów, Österreich-Ungarn, heute Polen; † 21. Januar 1975 in Zürich) war eine deutschsprachige Dichterin mit jüdischem Hintergrund. Nach einer unruhigen Kindheit floh sie im alter von 11 Jahren nach Berlin, wo sie bis 1938 eine ruhige Zeit verbrachte. Danach floh sie jedoch nach Amerika. Sie kehrte wieder zurück nach Berlin (1959) fand dort jedoch kein Zuhause und zog nach Jerusalem, wo sie 1975 einer Krankheit erlag. In ihrem Leben beschäftigte sie sich mit vielen verschiedenen Themen, besonders ihre Auseinandersetzung mit dem Thema "Tod" sticht heraus. Zu ihren wichtigsten Werken gehören: * Memento * Heimweh, wonach? * Keiner wartet Else Lasker-Schüler Else Lasker-Schüler (eigentlich Elisabeth Lasker-Schüler; * 11. Februar 1869 in Elberfeld, heute Wuppertal; † 22. Januar 1945 in Jerusalem) war eine bedeutende deutsch-jüdische Dichterin. Von den Nazis wurde sie als Jüdin angefeindet und bedroht und emigrierte daher 1933 in die Schweiz und 1939 nach Palästina. Einen Großteil ihrer Werke wie zum Beispiel ihren ersten Gedichtband Styx(1902) veröffentlichte Lasker-Schüler in Deutschland und wurde dafür auch 1932 mit dem Kleist-Preis ausgezeichnet. Zu ihren wichtigen Gedichten gehören : * Mein blaues Klavier * Es kommt der Abend * Mein armes Lied * Dämmerung * Gebet Selma Meerbaum Eisinger Selma Meerbaum-Eisinger (* 5. Februar 1924 in Czernowitz, Bukowina; † 16. Dezember 1942 im Arbeitslager Michailowka in der Ukraine) war eine deutschsprachige Dichterin, die mit achtzehn Jahren in dem Arbeitslager, in das man sie deportiert hatte, verstarb . Ab 1933 schrieb sie eigene Gedichte und übersetzte aus dem französischen, Rumänischen und Jiddischen. Ihr Werk umfasst 57 Gedichte, die mit Bleistift in in einem Album namens Blütenlese zusammengefasst worden sind. Es handelt sich um impressionistische Liebes- und Naturlyrik. Einige Gedichte von Selma Meerbaum Eisinger: * Kastanien * Welke Blätter * Schlaflied für dich * Vormittag * Poem * Trauer Nelly Sachs Nelly Sachs (eigentlich Leonie Sachs; * 10. Dezember 1891 in Schöneberg; † 12. Mai 1970 in Stockholm) war eine jüdische deutsch-schwedische Schriftstellerin und Lyrikerin. Ihre ersten Werke handelten von Natur und Musik.Später schrieb sie vorwiegend über die Schrecken der Kriegszeit und die Verfolgung von Jüdinnen und Juden. Ihre anfänglichen Gedichte mit einem teils nur schwer verständlichen Stil vernichtete sie. Im Mai 1940 floh sie gemeinsam mit ihrer Mutter nach Stockholm, um der drohenden Deportation zu entkommen. Einige ihrer wesentlichen Werke sind an dieser Stelle aufgeführt: * Hiob * Der versteinernde Engel * Nacht mein Augentrost du * Du gedenkst der Fußspur * Wer aber leerte den Sand aus euren Schuhen * O die Schornsteine * O der weinenden Kinder Nacht! * Welche geheimen Wünsche des Blutes * Chor der Geretteten * Ihr Zuschauenden * An euch, die das neue Haus bauen * Bereit sind alle Länder aufzustehen * In der Flucht * So weit ins Freie gebettet * Kommt einer * Die gekrümmte Linie des Leidens Paul Zech 'Paul Zech ' (* 19. Februar 1881 in Briesen (Westpreußen); † 7. September 1946 in Buenos Aires) war ein deutscher Schriftsteller. Paul Zech war der Sohn eines Lehrers. Nach seinem Abbruch des Studiums in Heidelberg und Zürich arbeitete er in den Kohlezechen des Ruhrgebiets und in den Eisenhütten Belgiens und Nordfrankreichs. 1908 reiste er nach Paris, wo er Stefan Zweig kennenlernte. Dort veröffentlichte er in Waldens die Zeitschrift „Der Sturm“. Zech hatte Kontakt zu Else Lasker-Schüler, die ihm riet nach Berlin zu gehen (1911). 1915 leistete er Militärdienst. 1918 war er als Redakteur und Bibliothekar tätig. Zech schrieb zahlreiche Gedichte, Dramen und Romane sowie Nachdichtungen von Rimbaud und Villon. 1933 kam er in Spandau in Untersuchungshaft. Anfang August flüchtete er über Prag und Paris nach Argentinien, wo er Redaktionsmitglied der in Chile erschienenen Zeitschrift den „Deutschen Blätter“ war. Exilgedichte von Paul Zech: * Ist alles wieder braun in Butter * Aus meinem Haus * Vom Zweifel hin und her gerissen * In diesem gärenden Moder * 'Was ich schon längst verschollen wähnte'' Abiturthema Unter dem Titel:„Widerstand und Emigration - Stimmen aus dem Exil“ ist das Thema Exillyrik fester Bestandteil der für das Zentralabitur 2014 prüfungsrelevanten Themen und ist somit fester Bestandteil des Deutschunterrichts der Studienstufe an Gymnasien sowie allgemeinbildenden Schulen mit gymnasialer Obertufe. Gefordert wird hierbei vorwiegend das Untersuchen, Erörtern und kreatives Gestalten, sowie das Erschließen lyrischer Werke. Behandelt werden unter Anderem: *Bertolt Brecht *Peter Weiss *Hilde Domin *Irmgard Keun *Mascha Kaleko *Karl Kraus Literatur * Emmerich, Wolfgang und Susanne Heil (Hrsg.): Lyrik des Exils. Anthologie Reclam, Stuttgart 1985. ISBN: 978-3-15-008089-4 * Gaede, Peter-Matthias (Hrsg.) GEO: GEO, Themenlexikon, Literatur. B128. Gruner + Jahr, Mannheim 2008. S. 295-296. * Spies, Bernhard : Deutschland 1933: die Machtergreifung und das Ende der kulturellen Duldsamkeit. In: ders.: Anna Seghers Das siebte Kreuz. (Reihe Grundlagen und Gedanken) Frankfurt: Diesterweg 1997, S. 5-9. Einzelnachweise Weblinks * Exil-Club www.exil-club.de * Hamburger Bildungsserver Kategorie: Exilliteratur Kategorie: Exil Kategorie: Emigration